


this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All that stuff, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Rimming, Ugh, i have a shiny new bachelor's degree in english and this is what i do with it amaZing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lifts a brow in his direction and shakes Harry’s hand. “You’ve seen some of my movies? Didn’t think you were into my kind of films, mate.”</p><p>Harry squeezes Louis’ hand once before he lets go and lifts a shoulder. “Should’ve clarified that, I guess. I’m a big fan of you, actually. Nice cock.”</p><p> </p><p>[harry and louis are porn stars. harry is louis' first <em>boy.</em>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

**Author's Note:**

> decided 2 bounce back from that big cheesy fluffball i posted last week and write some smutty smut 
> 
> everyone’s been writing angst lately and i was like wtf let’s throw some light-hearted porn back into this mix
> 
> disclaimer that the porn industry is most definitely probably not as cutesy as this so let’s just pretend for this fic that it’s not as gross as it is in RL probably

To put it simply, there are few things Harry Styles loves more than being completely and thoroughly fucked. In fact, he could count those few things on one hand; his family, his cat Peanut, cubed fruit, and Louis Tomlinson, porn star extraordinaire.

In fact, Harry is so in love with being fucked that he’s made a career out of it. He’s the proud owner of several AVN Awards for Best Gay Sex Scene, Gay Newcomer of the Year, and the crown jewel of them all – Gay Performer of the Year. He has the trophies proudly displayed on his mantel next to a glass cat figurine modeled after Peanut.

He’s truly living the dream. Or part of the dream, rather. Harry’s Ultimate Dream is getting Louis Tomlinson’s dick inside of him, whether it’s on-screen or off. 

The problem with this, of course, is that as far as Harry is aware, Louis is sadly straight. All of his films feature very pretty, very enthusiastic, and – unfortunately – very female co-stars. He tends to ignore that while watching them, instead picturing it’s his lips around Louis’ lovely, _lovely_ cock, but still. Louis Tomlinson is apparently not into dick. 

Harry chooses not to be totally deterred by this fact. He’s not a quitter. He’s a desirable 21-year old boy with a tight ass and a cute face. And dimples. Fuckin’ _dimples._ Louis Tomlinson doesn’t stand a chance. If he could just fucking meet him. 

He’d planned on approaching Louis at last year’s AVN ceremony, but he got drunk off shots of tequila and wound up stumbling home with one of the almost-middle-aged security guards at the venue that had been eyeing him up all night. Admittedly not his best moment.

It would have been the perfect time to meet Louis and sweep him off his feet and into his bed, but Harry doesn’t linger on his many regrets about that night. The elite porn circle is small and he’s bound to cross paths with golden-skinned god of his dreams again soon.

Harry eyes an invite to a party thrown by his director pal Cal that he’d thrown onto his kitchen counter. It’ll be a large soirée, undoubtedly filled with some of the hottest actors at the moment. Stars that include but are not limited to Louis Tomlinson.

Harry grins. His time has come. (And hopefully he will too.)

***

The party takes place a couple weeks later, and after much internal debate about what he should wear, Harry shows up in his tightest black jeans – his stylist has dubbed them “jeggings” but Harry doesn’t think that matters – and a sheer button-up dress shirt the color of wine. In an effort to not be too terribly slutty, Harry only leaves the first four buttons undone. He briefly considered showing up shirtless, but he doesn’t want to scandalize the masses, even if the masses are comprised of fellow porn stars.

Harry mingles with the crowd, saying hi to old co-stars and catching up with friends. It’s halfway through the evening when he finally spots Louis. He’s standing across the room, talking to Cal and wearing quite possibly the tightest trousers Harry’s ever seen on someone other than himself. It’s truly a sight to behold. Harry grabs a glass of wine from a nearby server and stalks over. Cal notices him approaching and breaks his conversation with Louis to call out to Harry. 

“Harry! Glad you could make it, man,” he remarks, pulling Harry into a loose hug. Louis eyes him curiously from behind as they break apart. “Harry, have you met Louis? You two tend to travel in different circles, I think.”

Harry shakes his head and turns to face the shorter man. He tries to remind himself that he’s actually quite charming most of the time, so turning into a blubbering mess in front of Louis would just not be acceptable. 

“I haven’t met him actually. Pleasure, Louis, I’m a big fan of your work,” Harry offers as he extends a hand. 

Louis lifts a brow in his direction and shakes Harry’s hand. “You’ve seen some of my movies? Didn’t think you were into my kind of films, mate.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand once before he lets go and lifts a shoulder. “Should’ve clarified that, I guess. I’m a big fan of you, actually. Nice cock.”

Louis sputters out a surprised laugh, slapping a hand against his stomach. “Cheeky, Harry!”

Harry smirks and shrugs. “I’m nothing if not straightforward,” he quips. He glances to his side and notices that Cal has left to mix with his other guests. He has Louis all alone.

“So, Louis, I’m guessing you haven’t seen any of my work?” Harry questions.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head. “Can’t say I have, mate, sorry. I’ve heard some things though,” he replies.

“What things?” Harry asks. “Hopefully nothing too bad.”

“Well, I believe I read an article that called you the ‘noisiest bottom to ever bottom’ and then said you were ‘the Michelangelo of anal sex.’ Not sure what that last bit meant, actually. The journo seemed rather infatuated, to be honest."

Harry tuts and nods his head. “Think I remember that one. The interviewer kept looking at me like he wanted to eat me. Bit scary, actually.” Harry pays no mind to the fact that he’s looking at Louis much the same way. “Shame you haven’t seen my work, though, Louis. I’m quite a force to be reckoned with, I think. Deep throat like a champ,” he brags. 

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you do. No need to be humble about it.” 

“Heyyy,” Harry protests. “There’s no shame in admiring one’s own accomplishments. I’ve sucked a lot of dick. I deserve to brag about my skills,” he argues. “So, Louis, while we’re discussing dick-sucking, I suppose you’re not ever considering a switch to my side of porn? You’d be great at it, I think," he teases.

“Never really thought about it, to be honest. I’ll admit I’m a bit intrigued.” 

Harry gapes and stammers in response, “Are you—are you fucking me?” (Harry wishes.)

Louis pulls a face and drawls, “Don’t think so. We’re both a bit too clothed for that.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean, twat. I thought you were like, _straight_. Strictly V and never the D,” he whispers.

Louis snorts. “I got into porn when I had just turned 18, Harry. Hadn’t really explored my sexuality all that much. Maybe I could expand my horizons. See what all the fuss is about.”

Harry considers Louis for a moment before grinning. “This is the best news I’ve heard all day. I’d love to do a scene with you.”

“Who says I would want my _hypothetical_ first scene to be with you, Harry Styles?” Louis asks, quirking one perfectly arched eyebrow. Harry wants to lick it. Why. “Zayn Malik’s quite sexy, isn’t he? Cheekbones for days. Nice lips too.”

Harry narrows his eyes as he glares at Louis’ amused face. Harry will be damned if Zayn _Fucking_ Malik, good friend of Harry’s or not, gets to feel Louis’ perfect dick in his arse before Harry does. It would be cosmically unfair and Harry simply won’t allow it. Just being in Louis’ presence has Harry twitching in his pants; he’s wanted him for _years._ He can’t let Louis potentially toss him aside for someone else.

Harry steps forward and stoops down to press his lips against Louis’ ear, ignoring the other man’s slight intake of breath. Harry has to fight the urge to breathe in Louis’ scent before speaking; he wouldn’t want to come off as creepy or summat. 

“Well, Louis Tomlinson, I think you might want to revise that statement,” he begins, letting his breath tickle Louis’ ear. Louis jerks his face away, but Harry moves his hand up to tug him back in. “Zayn’s great, but he’s not me. He won’t suck you down until his nose is pressed against the hairs on your skin. He doesn’t scream the way I do when you flip me over and fuck me from behind. His skin doesn’t get as flushed as mine does when you slap my arse and bruise my hips with your fingers. He won’t ride you fast until you can’t breathe or so slowly that you’re itching to throw me down and punish me. He won’t moan your name into your ear and he certainly won’t let you take control the way I know you like. The way you need. He’s not like me Louis. And I think you want me. You want the best.” 

Harry steps away and drains his drink, placing it in Louis’ lax hands. He winks and walks away, leaving Louis red-faced and open-mouthed in his wake. 

He’s hooked him.

***

Harry gets the call from his agent a few days later.

“Harry, you’re gonna want to sit down for this. It’s pretty huge. You’ll literally never guess who wants to be in a scene with you,” Liam nearly screeches.

Harry takes a sip of his water before responding, “Wouldn’t be Louis Tomlinson by any chance, would it?”

Liam sputters and croaks out a “how the fuck did you know” as Harry gives himself a pat on the shoulder. 

“Ran into him a few days ago at a party, Li. He told me he was intrigued by the other side of things. I may or may not have seduced him with my words.”

Liam’s silent on the other end. Harry’s pretty sure he’s sitting in his office chair gaping at his phone. He seems to collect himself minutes later however and gets down to business. The money will be pretty huge, and they might potentially film an entire movie around them. Harry doesn’t much care for the details. In just a couple weeks he’s going to get fucked by Louis Tomlinson, the man whose cock the dildo in his side table drawer was modeled after. His Ultimate Dream is becoming a reality. Excellent.

***

Harry excitement gives way to nerves a few days before the shoot. He’s confident in his abilities, of course. He’s starred with straight men in his films before and seen the flicker of confusion in their eyes when they come ahead of schedule while Harry’s sucking them down and edging his finger towards their hole. He knows he’s good, but…it’s Louis Tomlinson.

Harry’s not dumb enough to think he’s in love with the man; he may be his Ultimate Dream, but until the party he’d never spoken a word to him. It’s just, like -- Harry is, first and foremost, a _fan._ He’s read Louis’ print interviews, YouTubed his other interviews more times than he cares to admit. He’s infatuated with his goofy sense of humor and his charm. When Harry allows himself to think about Relationships and Dating and _The Future,_ the mystery man he pictures himself with always winds up having feathery brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. 

Harry can’t help it. This scene will be more than just a (hopefully) great fuck to him. It’s unnerving.

***

Harry shows up to set an hour earlier than he needs to. He’s cleaned himself even more thoroughly than usual before he left, not wanting to give Louis anything to be put off by. He sits in his dressing room and plays Candy Crush for awhile to take his mind off what’s coming. The makeup artist comes in to cover a few of his blemishes and do his hair. Soon a PA knocks on his door to call him to set. He ambles over dressed in a white robe and sees Louis already there, laughing with the director John.

He takes a deep breath and approaches, offering smiles to both of the men. 

“Harry, good, you’re here. I told you both there wasn’t a script to this one, but I thought I’d give you some things to work with, if that’s alright,” he asks. Harry and Louis nod and he carries on, “Basically, you two will just be sitting on the bed in your skivvies, you know as mates do…I guess. And Harry you’ll just be a bit minxy. Giving Louis coy looks and all that. Seduce him. Try and be in control until Louis’ character breaks. Louis, you’ll do your thing, control him, dominate him, whatever. Rim him before you actually start fucking though.”

Harry interrupts John’s direction and asks, “Are you comfortable with that, Lou?”

Louis furrows his brows and nods. “I’ve done it before, mate. You being a boy doesn’t change anything. I mean you’re clean, I presume, so we’re fine.”

John instructs them a bit more and then they’re clear to start. Harry disrobes and walks over to the bed, settling himself in beside Louis. 

“And…action!” John yells.

Harry immediately throws himself into acting mode. He’s a professional, and he’s not going to let a silly crush disrupt that. Besides, it’s Louis. Ultimate Dream, he reminds himself.

Harry sneaks a peak over at Louis who’s tapping away at a prop phone. Harry bites his lips and scoots closer. Louis casts him a disinterested glance before resuming his typing. 

“Kinda hot in here, innit?” Harry asks. Louis shrugs and doesn’t look up. Harry narrows his eyes and places a hand on Louis’ knee. That makes Louis pause. 

Louis gives him a questioning look and twitches his knee slightly beneath Harry’s palm. Harry smirks and trails his fingers along Louis’ inner thigh as he gazes up at him through his lashes. Louis gulps.

“What are you doing, mate?” he asks. 

Harry shrugs and smoothes his palm along the soft skin of Louis’ thigh. “Dunno,” he responds. He runs his palm along the crease between Louis’ thigh and his pelvis, letting his pinky brush against his crotch. Louis lets out a soft gasp and hitches his hips slightly forward. Harry bites his lower lip and drags his hand over to rest on the bulge beneath Louis’ briefs. He rubs gently, molding his hand to fit over the base of his clothed cock. 

Louis hitches in a breath and tosses his fake phone onto the end table. Harry palms him more firmly, letting his hands trace along the confines of his quickly forming erection. Louis thrusts gently into his grip just as Harry takes his hand away. Louis lets out a noise of protest until he sees Harry shift onto his knees and settle himself in between Louis’ legs. He reaches for Louis’ waistband and slowly drags his briefs down and off his legs. He throws them onto the floor.

Harry leans forward and presses open-mouthed kisses along his length. Louis’ hand twitches as if to bring them into Harry’s hair, but he stops himself. Harry smiles and licks along the side of his cock, stopping at the head to run his tongue under the foreskin and around the tip. Louis lets out a murmured “fuck” as his cock twitches in Harry’s mouth.

Harry laves him with his tongue, occasionally putting him inside his mouth but only going down halfway and immediately pulling off. Louis lets out huffed breaths of frustration as Harry teases him.

“Enough,” Louis growls, lifting Harry’s head off his cock with a hand clenched in his curls. Harry pants and bites his lip, boring his eyes into Louis’ heated gaze. “I know what you want, baby. Stop being a fucking tease.” With that, Louis jerks Harry’s head down and guides his cock into his waiting mouth. He doesn’t give him much time to adjust, shoving his cock in deep. Harry gags a little and tries to move back, but Louis holds him firm. Rather than being annoyed, the action sends a shock of arousal shooting through Harry’s body. 

Harry relaxes in Louis’ hold and sets to work doing what he does best. He swirls his tongue around as best he can with a stuffed mouth. Each time Louis pulls him back before pushing back in, Harry swirls his tongue around the head. Louis moans and relaxes his grip on Harry’s hair, letting his fingers lightly massage his scalp.

“You’re being so good, Harry. Take my cock so well,” he whispers. Harry hums in appreciation, sending small vibrations along Louis’ length. Harry starts to control the pace, comfortable that he won’t gag, and lets Louis’ cock nudge against the back of his throat. After a few thrusts, Harry grabs Louis’ hips and stills him, lowering his mouth until his nose tickles the stubble of Louis’ skin. Harry lets his throat muscles relax as Louis writhes underneath him, letting out muffled curses. 

“So good, Harry, so good, _fuck_ ,” he cries. Harry keeps himself there, swallowing around his cock to add to the sensation before pulling off. 

“Fuck me,” he pleads. Louis nods and tugs Harry forward to press his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry whimpers and pulls Louis closer, digging his fingers into the back of his neck. Louis bites at Harry’s lip and then soothes it with his tongue. They pant into each other’s mouths as Louis brings his hand down to grab at Harry’s little bum. Harry keens and arches his back at the contact. Louis huffs out a laugh and tugs Harry’s briefs down his thighs. 

“Lay down,” Louis demands. Harry complies, lying with spread legs in front of the other man. Louis smoothes his hands across Harry’s pale thighs, scratching lightly with his blunt nails. He leans down and licks along the sharp V’s of Harry’s hips, making Harry emit an aborted whine. 

Louis lifts one of Harry’s thighs and lifts it to press against Harry’s chest while he spreads his other leg out to the side. He tilts his hips up and presses soft kisses and licks into the sensitive skin. 

He lowers his face further and tentatively touches the tip of his tongue to Harry’s entrance, tracing lightly around the rim. Harry hitches in a breath and arches his hips into Louis’ face, but Louis shoves him back down, digging his thumbs into his prominent hipbones. Louis prods his tongue inside and feels Harry spasm and clench against him. Louis grins and removes his tongue, licking broadly over his hole. He brings one hand down and licks over his fingers before prodding one digit inside. Harry mewls softly in satisfaction while Louis slowly opens him up, licking around his fingers. 

It gets messy quick, Louis suckling around his rim and laving his tongue around his fingers. He waits until Harry is a quivering, whimpering mess beneath him and then sits up, removing his digits from Harry’s body.

Louis flips Harry onto his stomach and runs his fingers along his arse, dragging them down to his entrance and plunging them back in. Harry gasps and rocks backward onto Louis’ hand, fucking himself on his fingers. Louis leans down to whisper obscenities in Harry’s ear, making him clench his eyes shut and press his face into the sheets beneath him. 

“Look at you, Harry. Gagging for it, aren’t you?” Louis pants as he scissors his fingers wider and faster. Harry whines in response, murmuring unintelligible pleas. Abruptly, Louis removes his fingers, ignoring Harry’s frantic protests. Louis leans down and speaks lowly, only just loud enough for the microphones to pick it up. “You wanted to come just from that, didn’t you baby? So fucking greedy, you are. Who’s gonna get to come first here, Harry?” 

“You, Louis, you,” Harry cries. 

“That’s right, love. Me. Gonna fuck you now,” Louis declares. He drags his hand down to slap Harry’s cheeks lightly. He watches the pretty pale skin shake after each smack, watches the redness slowly rise to the surface. “Pretty little arse, Harry. Such a lovely boy.”

He puts a condom on and slicks himself up with lube from a bottle that was lying on the table. Without much warning, Louis presses the head of his cock against Harry’s rim and sinks himself in deep. 

Harry lets out a noisy wail as he’s assaulted with dueling waves of pleasure and pain. Louis doesn’t give him much time to adjust, withdrawing and thrusting back in almost immediately. Harry scrambles for purchase on the sheets beneath him as he’s jerked forward with every motion. 

Wanting to keep Harry controlled, Louis presses Harry’s face into the mattress and jerks his arms back behind his back, keeping them clasped together with both of his hands. He uses this for leverage as he pounds into Harry from behind. 

“God, Harry, you’re so _bloody_ tight,” Louis moans. Harry clenches himself around Louis in response, momentarily disrupting Louis’ deliberate rhythm. 

“Little minx,” Louis hisses. Harry didn’t think it was possible, but Louis' strokes become even faster than before. He’s jabbing right at his prostate with every other thrust it seems, and Harry finds himself wailing with every plunge. He’s startled to feel wetness on the sheets beneath him, soon realizing that it’s coming from his eyes. He can feel his orgasm building within him, not even shocked that he’s so close to coming. Usually he has to stroke himself to keep him in the mood while some untalented brute fucks him, but the combination of Louis’ scent, Louis’ cock, Louis’ dominance, and just _Louis_ is making him go haywire. He’s about to warn Louis that he’s going to come, when Louis pulls out abruptly. Harry gasps and turns to stare at Louis and plead for him to continue.

Louis just shakes his head and grins. He lies back against the pillows and pumps his cock, watching Harry. “Ride me,” he orders.

Harry’s eager to comply, shifting on wobbly knees to line himself up over Louis’ cock. He holds his cheeks apart as he sinks down until he’s fully seated, nestled against Louis’ hips. He brings his hands forward to brace himself against Louis’ chest and begins to rise and drop with the rhythm of his own sharp breaths.

“Fuck, Harry. Taking it so well. You were born for this, weren’t you? Born to fuck yourself on my cock,” Louis croons.

Harry nods repeatedly in agreement, “Yeah, yeah, want it so bad. Need it.”

Louis secures Harry’s hips into his hands and begins to thrust up at each of Harry’s downward strokes. Harry sobs as each thrust places the head of Louis’ cock on or around the spot inside him that drives him mad with pleasure. 

Louis brings a hand up to pinch one of Harry’s puffy nipples in between two of his fingers. He pulls and twists until it’s swollen and Harry’s letting out dainty little whimpers. He switches to the other nipple and then sits up to take it into his mouth. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back as he suckles at the pretty pink nub in between his teeth. 

Harry’s nearly about to combust at the warring sensations hitting him when Louis knocks him back onto his back and begins to pound into him harshly. He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair and yanks hard as he lets out a loud groan. Louis pulls out and Harry scrambles to try and drag him back. Louis ignores him and rips off his condom, jerking his cock over the pink-hued skin of Harry’s thighs. He comes with a shout, spilling white spurts onto Harry’s thighs and cock. 

Harry scrambles to jerk himself off, close to release himself, but Louis slaps his arms away and leans down, pressing two fingers inside Harry and crooking them so that the pads of his fingers press against his prostate. He takes Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucks around the head until Harry comes in his mouth. 

Louis swallows a little, and lets a bit dribble out of his mouth as he leans up and kisses Harry. Harry keens into Louis’ mouth at the taste of himself, licking around Louis’ chin to get the rest.

When they’re done, Louis rolls onto his back beside Harry and runs his hands through his sweaty fringe.

“Cut!” John calls out, startling Harry from his trance. He forgot they were even filming.

“Excellent job, boys,” he calls out and the crew swarms into frame to start cleaning up.

***

“Seems as if you’re a natural, Louis,” Harry admits later as they relax on the couch in the dressing room, still catching their breaths.

Louis smiles over at him, eyes crinkling fondly at the corners. “Think I just had a nice partner, babe.”

(They date. Move in together. Adopt a couple more cats. Harry starts his own website. Louis directs. They’re happy. The Ultimate Dream has expanded a bit.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the last half of this while doped up on benadryl amazing anywhoodles that's that folks hope u enjoyed (whispers) (comments and kudos make me a happy clam) (only if u liked it tho don't feel pressured) (don't tell me if u don't like it tho) (i'm sensitive) (if u don't just feel safe in the knowledge that i'm writing dumb fic about a boyband my life is SAD ENOUGH) (jokes) (haha) (;_;)
> 
> as always talk 2 me on [tumblr](http://www.cheerleaderharry.tumblr.com) about bottom!harry (or other things but i can't promise i'll care about them as much as i do bottom!harry)


End file.
